ulzzangfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Jung Yong Hwa
Perfil *Nombre real: 정용화 / Jung Yong Hwa (Jeong Yong Hwa) .thumb|322px *Añadida por Miss Tsuki *Nicknames: Yong Hwa (용화) / Japonés (ヨンファ) *Posición: Líder / Vocalista Principal / Guitarrista / Actor/ MC / Modelo / Compositor / *Fecha de Nacimiento: 22/06/1989 (22 de Junio) *Lugar de nacimiento: Seúl - Corea del Sur *Debut: 2009 *Estatura: 180 cm *Signo de zodiaco: Cáncer *Tipo de sangre: A *Agencia: FNC Entertainment (Corea) / AI Entertainment (Japón) *Grupo: C.N.Blue Mini Biografia Dramas * The three musketeers (tvN, 2014) *Marry Him If You Dare (KBS2, 2013) *A Gentleman's Dignity (SBS, 2012) (cameo) *Festival (MBC, 2011) *Heartstrings (MBC, 2011) *You're Beautiful (SBS, 2009) Programas de TV *'2014: '''Hello Counselor (KBS) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (MBC) *'2014:' Radio Star (MBC) *'2014: Guerrilla Date (KBS) *'''2014: '''Running Man (SBS, Ep 186 CNBLUE)' *'2014:' Golden Disk Awards (Mnet, MC junto a Min Ho de SHINee y Doo Joon de BEAST) *'2013:' Chaeongdam-dong 111 (TVN) *'2013:' Running Man (SBS, Ep 127 y 129 Como invitado) *'2013:' Golden Disk Awards (Mnet, MC junto a Nicole de KARA) *'2012: Invincible Youth 2 (SBS2, Junto a Jung Shin) *'''2012: Running Man (SBS, Ep 104) *'2012:' Star King (SBS, Junto a Jung Shin) *'2011: '''Strong Heart (SBS) *'2011:' Radio Star (MBC, Junto a Jong Hyun) *'2010-2011:' Running Man (SBS, Ep 35.36,72 y 73) *'2010-2011:' Happy Together (KBS, junto a Simon D) *'2010-2011:' We Got Married (MBC, Junto a Seohyun de SNSD) *'2010-2011: Music Bank (KBS, MC) *'''2010: Star King (SBS, junto a Super Junior , SHINee, F(x) etc) *'2010:' Inkigayo (SBS, MC junto Jo Kwon de 2AM y Sulli de F(x) *'2010:' Night After Night (SBS, Miembro Fijo junto a Uee de After School y Daesung de Big Bang) *'2010: '''Let's Go Dream Team 2 (KBS2, Episodio 17) *'2010:' Win Win (SBS, Junto a Siwon y Taecyeon) *'2010: Music Core (MBC, MC Junto a Kim Yoo Bin) *'''2010: Star Golden Bell (KBS, Junto a Min Hyuk) *'2009:' Radio Star (MBC, Junto a Lee Hong Ki yJo Kwon) *'2009:' Sunday Sunday Night (MBC) Categoría:Corea-Ulzzang Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:EX-Ulzzang Anuncios *'2010:' NII (Spring) junto a Yoon Shi Yoon *'2010:' Holika Holika *'2010:' Sony Ericson Xperia (X10) *'2011:' Bang Bang CF (30'') Con seo hyo rim *'2011:' Scotch Puree *'2011:' Suit House *'2011:' Hazzy Acc *'2012:' Bang Bang CF junto a Mon Chae Won *'2012:' Samsung Galaxy Note 10.1 *'2013: Prospect CF junto a Kim Yuna *'2013: '''K-Food CF *'2013-2014: Bang Bang CF junto a Kang Sora *'''2014: '''Shu Uemura Cherry Blossom CF Reconocimientos *2010 MBC Entertainment Awards : Premio Popularidad (We Got Married) *2010 SBS Entertainment Awards : SBS Premio Nueva Estrella variada (Inkigayo) *2009 SBS Drama Awards : Premio nueva estrella.(You're Beautiful) Curiosidades *Grupo KPOP: C.N.Blue como líder *Familia: Padres, hermano mayor *Aficiones: Escuchar música, piano, Guitarra *Intereses: R&B, Hip-hop. *Idioma: Ingles / Coreano *En una entrevista en Tailandia en el 2009 describio a su mujer ideal: “No tengo peticiones muy concretas o expectativas acerca de mi tipo ideal ” , explicó. ”En primer lugar… espero que ella sea del tipo de mujer que sea pura, tiene una personalidad femenina, y es alguien que es honesta. Apariencia-sabia, prefiero a las chicas con el pelo largo. También me gusta el pelo r ligeramente ondulado. En cuanto a la altura … espero que ella sea lo suficientemente alta como para estar encima de mis hombros. Me gustan las chicas con ojos claros y brillantes… y alguien que sabe cómo cuidar de sí misma". *Participo en el programa de TV We Got Married como esposo FICTICIO de seohyun integrante de SNSD. *A pesar de haber nacido en el distrito de Yeoksam de Seúl, él se considera de Busán, porque vivió allí desde que tenía dos años hasta que se graduó de la escuela secundaria, donde por primera vez *Después de tomar su examen de ingreso a la universidad, regresó a Seúl, donde se unió a F & C Music. *La cancion love light de CN Blue, la escribio Yong Hwa especialmente dedicada para Seo Hyun de Girls' Generation *Es un chico que se pone celoso muy facilmente. *Según Park Shin Hye .Tiene debilidad por los cumplidos y se enoja facilmente cuando no lo saludan alegremente y se pone de mal humor durante todo el dia. *Kim Jungmo de TRAX es su profesor de guitarra *Cuando Yonghwa era estudiante. Era muy bueno en Ingles & Educacion Fisica, pero era malo en Matematicas. Aun asi, estuvo en el Top Ten en su clase. *Le encanta comer carne. *Yonghwa odia los peces de colores, abejas y cucarachas. No puede ni verlas porque piensa que algo malo pasara. *De todos los miembros de CN Blue, es al que no le asusta las cosas de fantasmas. *Yonghwa quiere estudiar musica en Suecia, Estados Unidos & Inglaterra *A el le gusta una chica que entienda su trabajo, luzca bien usando pantalones, cocine y no diga mentiras *Yonghwa normalmente compone en la medianoche, luego de que sus actividades del dia acaban. *Yonghwa ama Heundae (Busan). Cuando era joven siempre nadaba en el mar durante el verano. *Le gusta la ropa japonesa como Junya Watanabe, COMME des GARÇONS (Como los chicos). Le gustaria poder comprar en “TOPSHOP“. *El artista favorito de Yonghwa es Bon Jovi. Escucha sus canciones desde que estaba en 5to grado. Tambien admira a Jang Dong Gun, Won Bin and Yoon Do Hyun Band (en Corea), Kimura Takuya (en Japon) and Jason Mraz, Pharrel, Kanye West (Varios artistas extranjeros). *Yonghwa: “Cuando era chico, tenial el sueño de ser presidente, doctor & otras cosas. Cuando creci, mi sueño fue Ser Cantante.” *Despues de 30 años, le gustaria estudiar produccion en USA y estar en el Top BillBoard 10 por 6 años, hcer el servicio militar por dos años & luego estudiar *El apodo de niño de Yonghwa era “Yong-yong” *La mejor cosa que ha escuchado últimamente es “Venta de Ticktes AGOTADA.” *Le gusta beber una taza de cafe al levantarse y componer/escuchar musica antes de acostarse. *Yonghwa escucha su cancion ‘One Time’ cuando se siente mal. *Cuand Yonghwa y Minhyuk estaban estudiando Japones recibieron un llamada para audicionar en el drama ‘You’re Beautiful’ . Ambos adicionaron para el mismo rol. Yonghwa hizo sus lineas primero y luego fue llamado inmediatamente. Minhyuk no pudo hacer sus lineas. No es nada que deba llamarse competencia. El guion de Yonghwa para audicionar fue “Ven aca, sientate y toma este té caliente” dijo a Mi Nam. Hasta canto “Now or Never” de su album Japones. Mientras tocaba la guitarra. *Confeso que visita sitios de fans. Entra usando el ID de uno de sus amigos y siempre revisa cuando tiene tiempo. *Yonghwa extraña el estilo Busan Jajangmyeon con huevos crudos *Su nombre Jung Yong significa ‘Cara Armoniosa’. *El 14 de Marzo de 2011 (dia blanco en Corea) finalizo su "MATRIMONIO FICTICIO" con Seohyun en We Got Married, luego de un año y mes de casados. El le regalo una guitarra a Seohyun. Los productores confesaron que tenian que finalizar por las apretadas agendas de la pareja mediatica. *Jung Yong Hwa debia protagonizar junto a Park Shin Hye y Lee Min Ho el drama "The Heirs", pero debido a la gira mundial de CNBlue, y varios conflictos en los que no llegaron a un acuerdo, tuvo que retirarse, y su papel fue reemplazado por Kim Woo Bin. *Protagonizó el Drama Marry him If you dare, junto a Yoon Eun Hye y Lee Dong Gun, que interpreta a Park Se jo, un chaebol, heredero de YBS, que se enamora de Na Mi Rae, personaje de Eun Hye, en un pasado cambiado por Na Mi Rae del futuro. * En la actualidad se encuentra en rodaje su proximo drama "The Three Musketeers” donde interpretara a Park Dal Hyang. este drama vasado en la novela,francesa de Alexandre Dumas, los tres mosqueteros, este drama se liberara en agosto del presente año. * Park Shin Hye fue la primera en escuchar la cancion Can't Stop , compuesta por Jung Yong Hwa. Categoría:Corea-Ulzzang Categoría:Ulzzang Categoría:EX-Ulzzang